Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a valve for a vehicle that is provided between an oil cooler for cooling the transmission oil and a transmission to prevent a decrease in temperature of the transmission oil by allowing the transmission oil to bypass to the transmission depending on the temperature of the transmission oil, or supplies the transmission with the transmission oil cooled by inflow to the oil cooler.
Description of Related Art
In general, a valve is a device that is installed in a pipeline or in a container to allow inflow of a fluid including a gas such as air and a liquid such as water, and exhausts the inflow fluid to the outside or blocks the exhaust to control a flow rate and a pressure of the fluid.
Typically, such a valve is configured to be able to control the flow of a fluid by manipulating a valve seat through which fluid passes using a valve stem and a handle, or to be able to perform remote adjustment by detecting the temperature of the fluid flowing through the valve seat using a separate temperature control device.
Meanwhile, in recent years, the valve capable of being controlled depending on the temperature as described above has been applied to the cooling apparatus for cooling the transmission oil.
The conventional transmission oil cooling apparatus is divided into an air-cooling type and a water-cooling type, in order to prevent an excessive temperature rise due to slip of transmission components by keeping the temperature of the transmission oil at a predetermined temperature, and simultaneously in order to prevent an increase in friction loss of the transmission due to an increase in oil viscosity and a resultant deterioration of fuel consumption, at the time of excessive cooling of the transmission oil.
Among them, an air-cooled transmission oil cooling apparatus includes an oil cooler provided at a location such as a front of a radiator at which the outside air smoothly flows, and a bypass valve that is installed in a pipe between the oil cooler and the transmission to be opened and closed depending on the temperature of the transmission oil. Thus, when the temperature of the oil is higher than the predetermined temperature, the transmission oil is caused to pass through the heat exchanger via the bypass valve, and when the temperature of oil is lower than the predetermined temperature, the transmission oil is not allowed to pass through the heat exchanger, thereby keeping the transmission oil at the predetermined temperature.
However, in the bypass valve to be applied to the conventional transmission oil cooling apparatus as described above, since each of the constituent elements needs to be sequentially fitted and assembled to a valve mounting hole of a valve housing, there are drawbacks in which it is difficult to precisely position each of the constituent elements, excessive assembling time is required, and the manufacturing cost increases.
Furthermore, the bypass valve applied to the transmission oil cooling apparatus also has a drawback in which, when cooling of the transmission oil is not required, since a part of the low-temperature transmission oil cooled from the oil cooler flows into the bypass valve from the transmission and then flows into the transmission, together with the bypassed transmission oil in a high-temperature state, the rapid warming of the transmission oil is difficult.
In addition, since the conventional bypass valve is located in the flow passage pipe that connects the transmission and the oil cooler, and a relatively large bypass valve is located in the pipe, there is also a drawback in which spatial utility of an engine compartment is degraded.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.